


It's Love

by Sailingfreely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Be prepared to vomit rainbow, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, and nonsense, cheesy stuff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: Chae Hyungwon never experience love, his friend thinks he's aromantic.But well, not when Shin Hoseok is too pretty.





	It's Love

"Arranged marriage?"

"This kid parents were our close friends, now that they're alone with them passed away, I want to respect our promise regarding the two of you," his mother said with a smile, one that is unreadable.

Hyungwon's mind rolling at the words, "so you guys just decided to marry the two of us? Even when we know nothing at all about each other?"

"Well, we won't force you two if you don't want to. That's why we're meeting them right now to see if you are compatible, although personally I think you gonna like this person."

Hyungwon turned to his dad who only shrugged with a sheepish smile, "fine, as long as I get to choose yes or no."

To be fair Hyungwon knew his parents' friends are good looking, so he expects this person who got matched to him would be good looking as well. Well, he's not wrong, but he couldn't be more wrong when he saw the person sitting across him with a bright smile at the table where he's and his parents sitting.

That person is a man no matter how good looking he is. Okay, so Korea had legalized gay marriage, but still a same sex arranged marriage is unusual if not rare at all. Hyungwon smiled back to the guy out of politeness, earning an even brighter smile thrown to him. Would you look at that, that guy is pretty cute when he did that. But still...

"Really mom? A guy?" he asked when the said man went out to the toilet.

"Something wrong with that?" she asked back nonchalantly.

"I'm straight," he deadpanned.

"We all know you're not. Not really at least," this time it's his dad who answered.

"You're okay with it?"

"Something wrong with that?" his dad repeated his wife.

Hyungwon huffed knowing nothing can change his parents intention. Well, why don't we just try it, he said to himself.

He found himself staring too long at the guy when he tell him his name with the same bright smile, "nice to meet you, I'm Shin Hoseok."

Nice to meet you, huh?

When they came home Hyungwon's mom said, "just a heads up, he really likes you."

"And you know that because...?" he inquired.

"Don't you see the way he looks at you at the restaurant? And he said so when he saw photos of you."

Great. 

\--

Hyungwon hates it when he have to wake up outside of his daily routine or schedule, which why he groaned loudly and wishing dead for whoever calling him to wake that morning. There's still five more minutes before he really needs to get up, who the fuck called him? He took his vibrating phone groggily, reading the name flashing through. Soon to be(??) husband. Shin Hoseok.

He throw his phone to the floor to continue sleeping. For at least a minute he manages to sleep again, only to be waken up again by his vibrating phone. So despite wanting to destroy his phone he picks up and grunted to it.

"Hyungwon?" the familiar voice heard but Hyungwon say nothing. "What are you doing? Are you still sleeping?"

"Listen here Hoseok, nobody, and I mean nobody can disturb my sleep," he said and hung up without waiting for a reply, going back to sleep right away.

Hoseok didn't call again, but Hyungwon did call back few hours later when he's already fully awake.

"Why did you call me?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb your sleep, I was just thinking of... I don't know, wanna meet up for some coffee?" Hoseok's voice is so soft, so reluctant as if afraid to make Hyungwon angry. Hyungwon isn't angry, he was just pissed off for being awakened too early but that emotion was forgotten when he went to sleep again, so now he feels a bit guilty for making Hoseok feel bad. Friends or not, soon to be husband or not Hyungwon isn't one to be impolite.

So he says, "okay, tell me where."

\--

He's definitely surprised to see the person who is with Hoseok at the cafe though, "why are you here?"

"For a coffee?" his close friend, Hyunwoo said.

"I mean, why are you here, with him?" Hyungwon titled his head to Hoseok.

"You know him?" both Hyunwoo and Hoseok said in surprise.

"Well, surprise, we have mutual friend."

"I just met him and talked to him because you're so slow at coming here," Hoseok explained.

"Excuse me for needing several hours to wake up," he sassed with an eye roll.

"You're just lazy to get out of your house," Hyunwoo half joked half saying the truth.

"I'll get you some coffee, wait here," Hoseok quickly said with a wide smile and he look almost giddy when he stand up to the counter.

"So..." Hyunwoo began while Hyungwon take a seat across the table, "who is he? He seems fond of you."

"Fond, if that even the right word," Hyungwon snorted. 

"The way he look at you man, I'm not making it up. So who is he? Someone from work who's trying to woo you? This is the first time I saw him though."

"Nah, he doesn't work with me. He's my soon to be husband."

"Oh..." Hyunwoo said mindlessly before the word settle in his mind and he turned to Hyungwon with wide eyes, '??' clearly written on his face.

"My mom," Hyungwon said effectively without any details.

"Dude! What?"

"Apparently I'm not so straight and they just matched me with him."

"No kidding but your mom is right. She did that because you've been single for far too long! But I must applaud her for doing that, oh my god," Hyunwoo laughed. 

"I went out too, okay? And what do you mean my mom is right, I've dated many girls!" Hyungwon protested.

"You dated them because they were getting on your nerves and kept following you. And remember the boy you kissed? Wait, there was two whom you kissed."

"I did that when I was having identity crisis, some sort of an experiment, okay? I found out I'm okay with it but I'm not attracted, like at all," Hyungwon said exasperatedly.

"Dude you're not attracted to anyone, if I didn't know any better I would think you're asexual."

"Oh please," he grunts and face palming. Why does everyone think they're entitled to his sexuality anyway? And why Hoseok is taking so long just to buy a coffee?

"What do you think of him though?" Hyunwoo leaned closer, a teasing and amused grin on his lips. He's having fun, great. So much for an expressionless robot they say.

"I admit he's pretty."

"Pretty? He got more buff than you will ever be, come on look at those biceps. He knows he own it."

"So what? I still found his face pretty."

Hyunwoo just smiled and keep silent, but then Hyungwon didn't say anything else, "that's it?"

"What? I haven't done any psychoanalysis on him, so yeah, that's it," he said with as much sass that he ever own.

"Why you gotta be so defensive? Maybe you like him already but you're in denial."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm straight?" Hyungwon waved his arms dramatically. 

"Even a kid knows you're not totally straight. You went to gaybar, hello?"

"That's only because Minhyuk dragged me there!"

"He was trying to help you, since you're not interested in women and that's the best he can do," Hyunwoo elaborate. "And you did go with him willingly without any resistance."

Hyungwon is tired to debate, it's not like he's gonna win against anyone in this matter anyway, they seem to know him better than himself. "He's been trying to make my ass gay," he said finally in resignation.

"Is the day coming closer?" Hyunwoo grinned that weird grin of his.

Hyungwon was unable to react as Hoseok already walking to their table, sliding an iced Americano to Hyungwon's side and a cup for his own, "phew, the queque is no joke at this time of the day."

Hyungwon took a sip of his coffee, unaware of the expectant look on Hoseok's and the amused one on Hyunwoo, "oh, this blend taste nice."

Just like a sunrise blooming at the horizon, Hoseok's face lit up and his smile brightens, "right? I love the blend here."

"And you never join me for coffee here," Hyunwoo snickers.

"Shut up."

Hoseok eyeing the two a bit warily, "is Hyungwon doesn't like coffee?"

"No, he likes it, just picky about it. Beside that he doesn't like to go out of his house, his bed is his true love," Hyunwoo laughed as he dodged a kick sent to his shin. He patted Hyungwon's head and tapped Hoseok's shoulder before going, "well, I gotta go."

Hoseok stare at Hyunwoo going away for a while before looking back to Hyungwon with a soft smile, "you have a nice friend."

"Yeah, he's cool, been friends since highschool. I don't know why he stays with my sorry ass though."

There's a surprise and disbelieving look on Hoseok, "I wouldn't say that, you're cool yourself. Anyone would throw themselves at you."

"Yeah?" Hyungwon inquired half jokingly with a jerk of an eyebrow.

"One look and anyone can see how beautiful you are," Hoseok sighed dreamily for a second before he cleared his throat and straighten his back, "a-and your work as a DJ is really cool too. You also sing... Your voice is very soothing."

Hyungwon want to point at the growing blush on Hoseok's face just to tease, but then his attention shift to something else, "how do you know I also sing?"

Hoseok reddening even worse, "I-I heard your songs... The ones you used for DJ, you sang it yourself, right?"

"No one realized it though, they only know I composed it."

"I think they know, just never say it..."

Hyungwon didn't ask further because Hoseok is flushed so badly at this point he even worry the guy might have a nose bleed. Funny, and so cute. He found himself smiling at the sight. Yeah okay, he's gonna admit Hoseok is not just pretty, he's also cute and funny to talk to -more like to tease-. And from the conversation Hyungwon realized Hoseok had done his research about him, probably his mom is responsible. But he doesn't feel put off at all, there's this glee and proudness felt in his chest.

"Why do you hide the fact that you're singing?" Hoseok asked breaking Hyungwon's reverie, the flush on his face is receding.

"I'm not hiding it, nobody say anything and I'm not exactly good at it," he shrugged.

"What are you saying? You're good at it! I love your voice," Hoseok protested while rising his voice.

"Love?" he snickers to tease and just like he expected, the blush come back even faster on Hoseok's face.

"I m-mean, yeah... Well-" he splutters yet didn't deny anything causing Hyungwon to grin widely. Hoseok thinks, if he get to see Hyungwon smiling like that he won't mind making a fool of himself often. "H-have you ever be with a man?" he asked instead.

Hyungwon pursue his lips to think, does a few make outs counts? I think not. So he said, "no, you're the first."

Hoseok's face fell though, unlike what Hyungwon expected, "oh... I see."

Maybe he thinks he have no chance because I'm straight? And that I'm teasing him only for fun? Hyungwon thought deeply. Well, maybe they're right and I'm not so straight after all.

"I found you very cute though," he said with a soft smile and Hoseok reciprocate with red face and a gleeful grin. There's a warmth which dancing in Hyungwon's chest at those smile.

\--

It was often Hoseok who asked for dates and just times to spend together no matter how short it is, because Hyungwon have been single for far too long (and never care for it) so he's awkward about this whole dating thing. Are they even dating? Hyungwon is not sure, they're together only because of the arranged marriage.

But two months after their first meeting Hyungwon realized being in denial won't ever help him. Moreover with friends like Minhyuk and Changkyun who's always up in his ass about things which doesn't concern them, also fuck Hyunwoo for ever telling these trouble maker about Hoseok.

He found Hoseok even prettier each day, more handsome everytime he caught Hyungwon's tall figure in his arms because he's just that clumsy and often tripped over nothing. He found himself excited and waiting for each time he's going to see Hoseok, giddy when Hoseok smiled to him. And the flutters and the butterflies in his stomach over nothing and anything that Hoseok does. Come on, no amount of bluff or denial could help Hyungwon to turn those into something else, so he admitted. He fell in love.

But does Hoseok? He knows Hoseok like him, adores him even, but is it love? They haven't even share a kiss, goddammit.

So for once Hyungwon took Hoseok out for a nice dinner. They could talk totally at ease now, words flows smoothly between adorned with smiles and soft laugh occasionally. If the words gone, their eyes would meet and it's a comfortable silence because they don't have to talk to understand. But this time Hyungwon need to talk, to understand better.

"What do you like about me?"

Hoseok stills for a second before he look up, he seems a bit surprised at the sudden question. But then he smiled, a soft giggle passed through his pretty lips, "so abruptly?"

"I wanna know, I mean... I'm boring, so what do you see from me?"

"Hey, none of that, you hear me? You're not boring at all, who said that? I'll smack them good."

"You're going to smack me?" he chuckled.

"If you say it again and believe it, yes I'm going to smack you, hard and nicely," Hoseok grinned but the glint in his eyes tells Hyungwon he's not joking.

"You're so pretty, you know that?" Hyungwon said offhandedly, dazed by Hoseok's beauty he didn't realize what he's saying. When he did, he just smiled because he didn't regret saying it, it's true.

Hoseok though, he wants to squeal loudly from how embarrassed he is, more than that he was flattered, happy and over the moon from the abrupt compliment. His heart is somersaulting in his ribcage and his face growing hot from blushing and all he managed to say is, "pretty?"

"You're handsome when you're quiet or when you're standing still. But when you talk and you're smiling, you look so pretty I can't stop staring," for a moment Hyungwon wonders if the way he said it makes it sound flirtatious, he was trying to state a fact. He hope he didn't put Hoseok off with this. 

He didn't know he almost kill Hoseok with just those words because he stopped breathing to hold in the squeals and the whimpers stuck in his throat. His heart keep doing gymnastics tricks it's literally hard for Hoseok to breathe, in the end he let a whimper pass his lips and said, "now why would you say that..."

"Sorry, I just want to tell you what I feel," Hyungwon really thought he had ruined it, but he's far from it.

"Thank you... I don't know what to say," Hoseok bring a hand to his chest, smiling sheepishly with persistent blush on his plump cheeks, "my heart just won't calm down."

Hyungwon grinned and blushing a bit too when he realized what he actually had said and Hoseok's reaction is very encouraging, if not pleasing.

"You're beautiful too, Hyungwon," Hoseok saw the incoming snort from the taller man so he quickly added, "I found you beautiful far since before I met you, it's true."

Hyungwon lifted one of his eyebrow in question. He remembers his mom said something about Hoseok liking photos of him before they met, but far before they met? When was it?

"When we met couple of months ago, it wasn't out first meeting," Hoseok softly laughed at how comical Hyungwon's eyes went wide in surprise. "You were so little, I was still a kid myself and my memories are blurry but I remember it's you. My parents still lived near where your family was at that time, we met often when we're still kids."

"Really? I don't remember at all," Hyungwon gaped in a mix of surprise and amusement.

"Yeah well, you're still running in diapers," Hoseok laughed when Hyungwon grunted 'shut up', "it was cute!"

"And how old were you?"

"Uh, I don't really remember but maybe when I was in preschool? And after that we never see each other again so I don't remember it well," he shrugged.

"Why so?" Hyungwon frowned.

"My dad got transferred so we had to moved to Busan and automatically we just grew apart, we rarely ever had the time to go to Seoul or maybe we did and I just forgot."

"Ah right, you're from Busan, you told me before," Hyungwon leaned his head to his palm, titling his head a bit to give Hoseok all his attention. "So you think I'm beautiful when I was running with diapers on my butt? Seriously?"

Hoseok laughed loudly, only having half a mind to feel bad about bothering people at other tables, "no oh my god, that sounds so wrong. I was making a point I know you since we were little. My dad made sure I always remember about you. Well, it's a secret why he did that but... I think I can tell you."

Hyungwon instantly leans closer, intrigued, "what, what?"

"He actually loved your mom before he married my mom," he smiled.

"Shut up!" Hyungwon laughed, eliciting more laughter from Hoseok.

"It's true! He moved on, sure, but he said there's still a bit of regret from the fact they can't be together. He loved mom, I think it's just the nostalgia..."

"Ah I see now..." they both share a look and a smile.

"That's why he wanted us to be together. That's also why he told me a lot about you, what you likes, your favorite cartoon, your favorite songs, food. And he always shown me photos of you, I think your mom sent it to him to give it to me. Although we weren't together, for me it feels like we grow together, you know?" there's a dazed fond look in Hoseok's eyes, like affection, like sweet reminiscent.

Hyungwon want to ask, did you still have those photos? What exactly did you heard about me? What do you think about it? But he didn't voice any of those questions because he want to keep the image of sparks in Hoseok's eyes etched deeply in his mind, he didn't want this moment to pass.

"It kept up until I'm in highschool and then the photos just stop coming, dad rarely talk about you anymore and I... I was left disappointed. Before I knew it I was always waiting for any stories regarding you, photos of you and although I never hear your voice, I can almost imagine it in my head. You have a lovelier voice than what I imagined though," Hoseok smiled and his eyes fell on Hyungwon's, so full and warmth. If affection have a taste maybe it's the butterflies going rampant within Hyungwon as Hoseok look at him with that 'look'. Like heartache, like longing, like unquenchable thirst.

"Beautiful," Hoseok said eye never leaving Hyungwon, leaving the taller man slightly breathless. "All photos of you was beautiful, day and night I found myself looking at those. And it's more than just your looks, I wanna hear the sound of your laugh, the crinkle of your eyes as you smile, how funny are you? How cute you must look whenever someone try to wake you up? How grumpy are you? Are you really that scary when you're angry? I wanna see it all."

It comes with a burst, like fireworks going off in Hyungwon's chest as the waves of affection flooded him, so overwhelming and true, he feels choked. He feels how his fingertips tingling and his ears ringing, he must looked so dumbstruck, so lost, so so in love. Because Hoseok smiled wider, brighter and he could see a glint of tears in the corner of his eyes. The words hasn't said yet but they feel it already, in their beating heart, in the ringing of their ears and the way their fingers intertwined on the table.

Their eyes speak louder than words.

"Then I fell in love, more so when I finally meet you," Hoseok whispered yet not a word went unheard to Hyungwon.

Hoseok, so pretty, so handsome, so witty and just so beautiful and perfect. The soft yellow candle light on his face makes it even harder for Hyungwon to contain the burst of his emotions. His heart yearns and so it seek closer, closer. Before he knows it he already leaned too close to Hoseok over the table, their breathing mingles in between, his eyelashes so pretty, his lips so...

Hyungwon decided, ah fuck it.

And he kissed those slightly wet and soft lips, squeezing the warm hand in his gently.

\--

"So considering you came in hand in hand, I guess it's going well?" Hyunwoo asked genuinely.

"Well what do you think?" Hyungwon pushed his sunglasses higher on his nose, the light is too bright for his tired eyes from not having enough sleep time.

Hyunwoo waited until Hoseok sliding a pillow under Hyungwon's waist and left for the counter before answering, "you guys look closer than ever."

"Then you have your answer," he leaned to the pillow, grunting a bit, not a rare sight for Hyungwon to be grumpy in the morning.

"So, Minhyuk doesn't have to drag you to gay bar anymore to turn your ass gay," he snickers.

"Well, he'll be happy to know my ass literally went gay."

Hyunwoo keep laughing, until the word sink in and he left gaping, "you mean?"

Hoseok come back to the table looking pretty as ever with his white angelic smile, while Hyungwon just...

Fucking winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet there's a lot of errors right? so I wrote this in a flash, like really quick. It just popped in my head and I had to write it fast before it's gone lol.
> 
> Tell me what you think of it! ^^


End file.
